dvafandomcom-20200216-history
Razleth Dreadwing
'Thrown into this realm to avenge the brother I never loved, by parents I hated... a shame I didn't get to kill them, too.' - Razleth describing his arrival to the warzone. Arrival to the Strongholds of Eos The Demonlord Razleth, the Behemoth of Dreadwing, was raised in a family of angel-worshippers. Although he never supported the cause, he was forced to by his powerful mother to avenge his angel brother's death. Once he arrived to the hub of the war, he began his plan - become an angel, kill a demon warrior to appease his mother, then start building his own reserve of power. But his plans failed, albeit not fully - the fight with the demon Loge cost him an arm, and a foolish friendship with a woman named Celestine shattered his sanity and feelings, leaving him a mere shadow of his former, cheerful self. He later found a crystal that helped him feel again. After Loge's death, Razleth was finally free to do what he wanted. He replaced his arm and sought to become the Archangel, to lead the angels down to the darkness. His position was ultimately, in his eyes, stolen, by the angel David. He was infuriated once David placed the angel Gard to be his second-in-command and not him, one of the most powerful angels of his time. For a while, he was content with being a featherbrain. But he had friends on the demons' side that the new Archangel couldn't allow. After they had assaulted his friend Tolta, Razleth could not restrain himself any longer. He went into a rampage, saving Tolta and defeating three angels by himself. Soon after, he became a demon. During and after the Ice Age Before the Ice Age struck Eos, Razleth travelled back home, to find his mother killed by his sister and his father in an extreme state of paranoia, not letting anyone near him. This pleased him. He took care of his sister, watching her kill her first angel, performing the demonic wing ceremony for her. Teaching her how to fight. As the Ice Age struck, Razleth was underground, training vigorously. As he emerged to the ice-coated surface and travelled to what remained of Crimsonblood, he received news of the Demonlord Tolta inprisoned. He quite easily outwitted the guards and managed to get to the Demonlord, but Tolta, heartbroken and sick, died after giving Razleth the title and powers of Demonlord. Razleth, now the Demonlord, took control of the demons, rebuilding Crimsonblood and renaming it Dreadstorm. He organized a couple of attacks on the angel city of Valoria, one of them almost costing him and his companion Dice his life. After a few months of war, Razleth was sealed away in a giant pearl to prevent a comet from hitting Eos. This granted him a gigantic power boost, as he absorbed the comet into himself, but also great humiliation, as at the time he was being sealed away, the Archangel David and his followers were cheering at their supposed victory. They hid the pearl, but Razleth's sister and lover Mirtis, helped by Scarlet's son Raven, retrieved the pearl and freed him, in exchange for most of Mirtis' newly-gained power. Razleth awoke, finding that Scarlet's other son, Taikus, has taken the throne for his own, which he didn't mind - he had his share of power already. There was still the matter of humiliation though, and it took him one glance at the Archangel David to become enraged to the point of insanity. He blew a hole in the Archangel's defender's chest and then went after David himself, chasing him down and eventually decapitating him in his own city. Once again free to pursue the path of power, he planned a visit to the Otherworlds. Confident a proper sacrifice would bring him back, he killed himself via Lupus Pureheart, allowing for him to feed on the vast powers of the Otherworlds, all while evading the Agents of Death. He was later brought back by a sacrifice of his three children, the blood of an angel and the blood of an ally (Dice). Although he was back from the dead, he did not anymore feel as if he belonged. Eventually, he commited dual suicide along with his only surviving friend, Dice. The Warping of Time After his suicide (from his perspective, before it), Razleth sprung to conciousness once again. Category:Character